starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Wrenga Jixton
Wrenga Jixton, mais conhecido como Jix, foi um agente Imperial Humano que trabalhou diretamente para Darth Vader. Biografia Vida Imperial thumb|180px|Wrenga Jixton. Wrenga Jixton nasceu em Corellia e eventualmente se encontrou envolvido na Academia Imperial de Carida. O treinamento de Jix o ajudou a alcançar o posto de treinador de combate para novos recrutas. Nessa ocupação, Jix foi posto em uma missão com Darth Vader em 8 ABY. A missão era a esterilização de Falleen, e envolveu a morte de 200,000 Falleens. As circunstâncias são desconhecidas, mas Jix não se mostrou um soldado admirável e foi para a côrte-marcial, de onde foi mandado para as minas de temperos de Kessel. Jix eventualmente orquestrou uma miraculosa fuga, cujo detalhes são desconhecidos. Após sua fuga, Jix viajou até o remoto mundo de Aridus. Ele instruiu os locais Chubbits. Em volta de 0 DBY, Darth Vader foi até Aridus para tentar capturar Luke Skywalker. Vader estava sendo ajudado por um personificador de Obi-Wan Kenobi. O ator foi ordenado para levar Skywalker até uma armadilha na Torre de Ferro em Aridus. Infelizmente para Vader, o ator o traiu e destruiu a torre, matando a si mesmo e ferindo Vader severamente. Jix viu o ocorrido de perto, e conseguiu sobreviver à explosão da torre. Lá ele encontrou Vader inconsiente e vulnerável. Em Aridus, Jix veio a apreciar os locais Chubbits e ele não queria ver eles serem atacados por uma ocupação Imperial, o que aconteceria se ele matasse Vader. Então Jix salvou a vida de Vader e o levou de volta à Coruscant. Quando Vader recobrou a consciência, Jix fez um acordo com o Lorde Sith, forçando-o a prometer deixar Aridus e os Chubbits em paz em troca de seus serviços. Vader concordou, e Jix reentrou no serviço Imperial como o servente pessoal de Vader. Servente de Vader Jix rapidamente se provou capaz para Vader expondo um traidor (que Vader executou), e por isso foi enviado até Tatooine para proteger Luke Skywalker. Vader estava informado que o Príncipe Xizor estava tentando assassinar Skywalker. Então Jix viajou até Tatooine com o objetivo de se infiltrar na gangue de swoop de Jabba o Hutt. Pouco após pousar em Mos Eisley, Jix confrontou a gangue, que era liderada por Big Gizz e Spiker. thumb|left|Jix e [[Legends:Big Gizz|Big Gizz.]] Jix foi atacado pela gangue, que usava correntes e cassetetes, até Gizz ordenar que eles parassem. Impressionado com as habilidades dele, Gizz sugeriu que Jix entrasse em uma corrida para provar se ele poderia se juntar à gangue. Jix aceitou o desafio e venceu, pois atirou no competidor. Novamente, Big Gizz ficou impressionado e aceitou que Jix entrasse na gangue. Entretanto, Xizor mandou Jabba matar Skywalker. Jix sugeriu que isso iria causar a ira de Vader, mas a gangue apenas riu e ignorou os avisos de Jix. Jabba então enviou sua gangue para matar Luke, que estava na antiga casa de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Pouco antes do ataque, Jix mencionou sua afiliação com o Império na cantina de Mos Eisley, e ele foi ouvido por Dash Rendar. Rendar apressou-se para ajudar Luke, mas chegou após a gangue. Luke foi atacado pela gangue de swoop, mas conseguiu sobreviver pilotando uma swoop bike de um dos mercenários pelo Cânion do Mendigo. Quando Spiker tinha Luke na mira, Jix chocou sua swoop na de Spiker para manter Skywalker vivo. Na batida, Jix quebrou ambas as pernas, Spiker quase morreu e Luke estava vivo e bem. Entretanto, ainda havia Big Gizz para se preocupar. Gizz, furioso por ter perdido mais que a metade de sua gangue para Luke e Dash, atacou Luke mas foi atingido no crânio por uma pedra jogada por Jix, que agora havia completado sua missão, deixando Luke vivo para o próprio Vader poder confrontar o jovem Jedi. Após isso, Jix ainda estava com a gangue, inclusive quando Boba Fett entregou o congelado Han Solo a Jabba o Hutt. A nave de Fett, a Escravo I, pousou nas terras de Jabba, e um piloto de swoop saiu da nave em grande velocidade. Vários caçadores de recompensas perseguiram esse piloto, que provavelmente era Boba Fett. Também na perseguição estava a gangue de swoop. Jix e Spiker foram atingidos. Spiker morreu quase que no mesmo instante. Jix então escondeu um livro de códigos comunicativos no corpo de Spiker, para fazer os outros pensarem que o falecido era um traidor. Os caçadores venceram o piloto de swoop, só para descobrir que ele não era Boba Fett, e sim um farsante. O Boba Fett real já havia entregado Solo e recebido sua recompensa. É desconhecido o que aconteceu com Jix após esses eventos. Entretanto, alguns teorizam que como ele foi enviado para proteger Skywalker, Jix foi morto a bordo da nave de venda de Jabba no Grande Poço de Carkoon. Aparições *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Sombras do Império'' quadrinhos *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special'', parte 1 *''The Jabba Tape'' * Fontes * Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy * Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Categoria:Agentes do Império Galáctico Categoria:Corellianos Categoria:Corredores de swoop Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pessoal alistado do Exército Imperial do Império Galáctico